


Tell Me I Survive

by rosieeexox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek is alive, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles is bad at feelings, everyone knows, everyone thought he was dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: “I don’t understand. You died.”“Yeah, well, it didn’t stick.”





	Tell Me I Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shot because I’m procrastinating grading papers on my break. Based off a prompt I saw on pinterest from TFR that I’m pretty sure is from Supernatural. Title is from Astoria by Marianas Trench.

It was just a normal Tuesday. Well, it was supposed to be just a normal Tuesday. Stiles was at the grocery store browsing the frozen foods section when he noticed a very tall, very muscular man. He didn’t even have time to evaluate the possibility of who it was before the man turned around. Their eyes locked and Stiles immediately left the store, abandoning his cart.

Unsurprisingly, the man followed him out.

“Stiles.”

“I don’t understand. You  _ died. _ ” Stiles was trying to keep his voice from sounding as hysterical as he felt.

“Yeah, well, it didn’t stick.”

“Obviously.” Stiles said, gesturing at Derek.

“Why do you look mad at me right now?”

“I’m trying to decide whether I want to hug you or punch you in the face.”

“Can I pick?”

 

And that’s how Stiles broke his hand instead of Derek’s nose, and ended up back at Derek’s loft. Derek was just about done wrapping his hand when Stiles finally spoke. 

“You’re still a werewolf then.”

“I don’t think that punch would’ve broken my nose either way. But yes, still a werewolf.”

Stiles glared.

“Sorry.” Derek laughed. He  _ laughed.  _ Stiles hadn’t heard Derek laugh since way before he “died.” Stiles hates that he put quotes around the word, even in his head.

“I still don’t understand.”

“I’m not really sure I can explain it. I thought I was dead and then all of the sudden I woke up like I had been sleeping.”

“Were you healed?” 

“Sort of. Werewolves heal faster when they’re sleeping. I was out for days, I should’ve been fully healed. But when I woke up, I was still pretty messed up. I came back here expecting at least one of you to be here, but most of your scents were faded, like you hadn’t been here in days.”

Stiles felt a little pang of guilt in his chest. After Derek’s death, they all kind of mourned in their own ways. Stiles thought about coming back to the loft, but he didn’t think he was ready. He knew he had clothes and books here, but he wasn’t able to bring himself to take them back.

“Derek, we-”

“You don’t owe me an explanation. I know I wasn’t the warmest to any of you.”

“Stop.” Stiles felt like his chest was going to explode. “Derek. It wasn’t that. God, I can’t speak for the others, but for me. I just. I  _ couldn’t  _ come back here. Coming to get my stuff or to clean up the place. I couldn’t do it. We couldn’t even have a funeral for you because you’re still technically missing, not dead. Which is good considering you’re not actually dead.”

They were silent for a moment before Derek spoke.

“Oh no.”

“What?” Stiles could feel his heartbeat speeding up. “Are you okay? What’s wrong? Do you hear someone?”

“I think you just felt an emotion.”

“I fucking hate you.”

Derek burst into laughter at that. Loud, eye-tearing laughter. Stiles tried to manage all the emotions he was feeling at once. Anger that Derek kept making jokes about this. Relief that Derek was alive. Guilty that he wasn’t at the loft to help Derek heal, and  _ something else.  _ Something he couldn’t quite place. But seeing Derek laugh like that, in a way Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever seen, he couldn’t help but let all those emotions fade away for the moment. So instead of punching Derek, again, and breaking his other hand, he joined in. They laughed until they were both gasping for air. 

They stopped abruptly, however, when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Stiles said, motioning for Derek to stay in the kitchen where he couldn’t be seen.

He was slightly less nervous about opening the door, seeing as there was a werewolf in the kitchen, but his heart was still pounding. He almost laughed when he opened the door to find Scott. The pitiful look on Scott’s face reminded Stiles that he was probably here to grab the things from Derek’s loft. Derek, who everyone still thinks is dead.

“I figured you’d be here.” Scott said softly. 

“What?” But before Stiles could question him further, Scott’s head perked up.

“Stiles.”

“Scott.”

“There’s someone in the loft. I can’t tell who it is over Derek’s scent but I need you quietly step towards me.”

“Scott, that’s really not necessary-”

“Stiles.” Scott said warningly, extending his claws.

“Scott, seriously, relax.” Stiles scoffs, before turning towards the kitchen. “Can you come here before Scott has a meltdown?”

Stiles isn’t a werewolf, but he’s pretty sure he can hear Scott’s heart skip a beat when he sees Derek. Before he can remind Scott to be cool, he’s pouncing on Derek, sending them both to the floor of the living room. 

“I thought you were dead.” Scott’s mumbling, his face hidden in Derek’s chest. “I thought it was my fault and we all thought you were dead and we came to get our stuff and I said I’d go up first. Cause I was gonna clean it, you know? Before everyone else came up. I figured Stiles would’ve done most of it, but I also wanted to give him a heads up, too.”

“And now here we are.” Stiles says, interrupting Scott’s rambling. The fact that he was still hugging Derek was making Stiles feel something between jealousy and longing and Stiles needed it to stop. He was suddenly painfully aware that he hadn’t hugged Derek yet and it would look stupid to hug him now.

“Did you say the others were downstairs?” Derek asked. Stiles had to hold back a groan. This was going to be an emotional mess.

Stiles almost wished Scott hadn’t shown up with the others. He was being selfish, yes, but he wanted more alone time with Derek.

“I’ll get them.” Stiles announced. He needed some air.

 

“Stiles, is everything alright?” Erica asked, looking as solemn as the rest of them.

“Everything’s great. Listen-”

“Where’s Scott?” Isaac asked.

“He’s upstairs. There’s-”

“Is something wrong? What happened to your hand?” 

“No, Erica, nothing is wrong. Listen, alright?”

They all nodded.

“Scott is fine, everything is fine. I don’t want you all to freak out when I tell you this, okay? I was at the grocery store and, actually, I’m gonna skip the whole backstory but, uh, Derek is alive and he’s upstairs. With Scott. So I came to get you and let you know so that you all don’t freak out in front of him.” Stiles ended with a sigh.

They all stared at him blankly for a moment, then Isaac was pushing past him to get inside. Stiles stepped out of the way so he wouldn’t get trampled and he could hear their pounding footsteps on the stairs as the door swung closed behind Kira. 

He decided to take a walk around the block. Or five. 

 

Derek is alive. Derek is alive and Stiles saw him at the grocery store and punched him in the face. And broke his hand. Derek wrapped his hand and was making jokes and laughing. Derek was laughing. Derek is alive and laughing and didn’t kill Stiles for punching him in the face. These are all things Stiles can wrap his head around. What he  _ can’t  _ wrap his head around is that looking at Scott hugging Derek made Stiles jealous. It made him jealous and made him want to hug Derek. Well, he wanted to hug Derek as soon as he saw him. But instead he ran away. And then punched him in the face. Stiles might have a problem processing his feelings. Oh God, his  _ feelings.  _

“I have feelings for Derek, don’t I?” Stiles asked the pigeon, who was eating a french fry on the curb. The pigeon looked at him before picking up the french fry and flying away. Stiles followed the bird and watched it land on the window sill of Derek’s living room. Great.

 

Stiles slowly made his way back up to the loft. He had a lot of feelings to sort through and Derek’s loft, filled with Derek and his friends, seemed like the best place to do it.

“Stiles! Perfect timing! What pizza topping do you want?” Scott asked as soon as he was through the door.

“Uh, pepperoni.”

“Pepperoni wins, sorry Erica. No pineapple.”

“I like pineapple, too.” Stiles said.

“Let’s get both.” Derek suggested. “Stiles will eat anything that’s left over anyway.”

Everyone laughed and Stiles forced a smile through his panic.

“Alright fine, two pepperoni, one pineapple, and one veggie.” Scott confirmed.

“Yes! Thanks Stiles!” Erica beamed. It was the first time Stiles had seen her smile in weeks. This was the first time Stiles had seen any of them smile in weeks. He decided to push his problems to the back of his mind. He could sort through his feelings later.

 

Four pizzas and two movies later, everyone settled into a spot in the living room. Except Stiles, who was sorting through the kitchen. 

 

He had eaten a few slices of pizza and watched as everyone bombarded Derek with questions and hugs and cuddles. It’s not as if Derek had ever paid any special attention to Stiles, but he was longing for alone time. He was enjoying himself before Scott showed up. Before  _ everyone  _ showed up. And it didn’t help that even Lydia had basically attached herself to Derek’s hip. He was being stupid, he knew that. His friends were so happy Derek was alive. So instead of putting a damper on that with his jealousy, he ate his pizza and went to find a distraction.

 

Which is how he ended up in Derek’s kitchen, sorting through the food in the refrigerator. It had been about a month since Derek “died” and most of the food in the fridge was going bad. Stiles meticulously sorted through everything. Tossing the expired stuff in the trash and organizing the stuff that was still good. When he was done with that, he went through the cabinets. 

“Nonperishables don’t go bad, who knew.” Stiles laughed to himself. 

 

One the kitchen was sorted though, Stiles had nothing left to do except analyze every thought and interaction he’s ever had with Derek. Well, he could go out into the living room, but that seemed like a worse option. 

 

Did Derek like him? Probably not. Did Derek know Stiles liked him? Probably not, since Stiles himself didn’t know up until recently. Unless Derek’s weird werewolf senses can smell things Stiles doesn’t even know he’s feeling. Does anyone else know? Scott said that thing about figuring Stiles would be at the loft. And the others waited downstairs for Scott to like, what? Warn him they were coming? Oh God. Everyone knows.

 

“Are you done hiding?” Lydia asked, startling Stiles out of his thoughts. 

“I’m not hiding.” Stiles said.

“Really?” Asked Lydia, raising one of her brows. “Cause I haven’t seen you all night.”

“I was rearranging the fridge.”

“Is that more important than celebrating with your friends?”

“Well it really does need to be done. Stuff in there was pretty old.” He offered weakly.

“Stiles.”

“I’m not hiding.” 

“Well we’re about to pick another movie so you should probably come join us.”

“I’ll be right out.” Stiles assured her, taking another second to gather himself before making his way to the living room.

Everyone is piled on the couch, all snuggled up against each other. Miraculously, there is an open seat beside Derek. He looks at Stiles and pats the open spot next to him. Stiles doesn’t even have time to have an internal freak out before everyone starts arguing about the movie choices. It’s late. Stiles hadn’t even realized how much time he wasted in the kitchen, but everyone is tired, himself included.

It’s about halfway through the movie when Stiles realizes that everyone is asleep. He hadn’t really been paying attention, but from what he gathered, the movie was about Ryan Gosling hitting on a lot of women at a bar. He was just about to fall asleep himself when Derek nudged him. Stiles looked at him and he nodded his head towards the kitchen.

“You hungry?” He mouthed. 

Stiles shrugged, his heart already starting to beat faster. 

Derek got up without disturbing a sleeping Isaac. Stiles followed him into the kitchen. 

“Is there any leftover pizza or did you eat it all?” Derek joked. 

Stiles chuckled. “No, there’s a few pieces in the fridge.”

Derek open the fridge and immediately looked at Stiles. “Did you organize my fridge?” 

“Yeah, uh, there were a lot of things that went bad.” Stiles could feel himself starting to blush.

Derek looked embarrassed but Stiles couldn’t figure out why. “Yeah, that’s why I was going grocery shopping.”

Stiles laughed, remembering how dramatic their shopping trips had ended, sans food.

Derek took out the pizza and unwrapped it so that he could put it in the microwave. 

“It’s a pretty bad movie, huh?” Derek asked, the microwave humming behind him. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said “I think I’ve seen it before but that’s probably because it’s another one of those cliché chick flicks.”

“Ryan Gosling looks pretty good, though.” Derek said.

Stiles snorted. “Were you reincarnated as a gay man?”

“I’ve always been gay, Stiles.” Derek said, sounding tired. 

“Jennifer?” Stiles questioned.

“All right,” Derek chuckled. “I’ve always been bisexual. Is that better?” 

Stiles didn’t really know what else to say. “Me, too.” He said, shrugging. 

“Well we all knew that.” Derek laughed. “You weren’t exactly subtle about your feelings for Danny.”

“He offered to take my virginity! What was I supposed to do? He’s a very attractive kid.” Stiles was trying very hard not to think about the fact that Derek like boys. 

“You really didn’t know?” Derek asked. 

“Know that you liked boys?” Stiles laughed a little hysterically. “No, I definitely had no idea about that.”

“I wasn’t exactly subtle.” Derek said, turning to stop the beeping microwave. 

“Subtle enough that I had no idea.” Stiles replied, taking that pizza Derek offered him. 

“You really had no idea that I liked you? Derek asked.

Stiles dropped his pizza. 

“Y-you like me? There’s literally no way that’s possible.”

“Why not?” Derek asked, looking at him oddly.

“Because. Because I  _ just  _ figured out that I liked you. So there’s  _ no way  _ that you liked me this whole time and I had no idea. Scott knew before I did. Hell, I’m pretty sure  _ everyone  _ figured it out before I did. But there is no way that you liked me before I knew I liked you that I had  _ no idea.”  _

“I knew you liked me.”

Stiles threw his hair up in the air in exasperation. “Well why did no one tell  _ me _ ?!”

“Well when I talked to Scott about it-”

“Wait. You talked to Scott?!”

“Yes.”

“About your feelings for me?”

“Yes.” Derek said, sounding entirely too calm for the current topic of conversation.

“And he still didn’t…” Stiles trailed off.

“Scott said you’d figure it out eventually. I just didn’t expect for me to have to die first.” Derek laughed.

“That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

Stiles cracked a smile. “So.”

“So you like me and I like you.” Derek said lowly, taking a step towards Stiles.

“Yeah.” Stiles was barely breathing.

“What do you think we should do about that?”

“Hopefully something quick because I  _ really  _ want some pizza.” A voice from the doorway sounded, causing Derek and Stiles to spring apart.

“Fuck off, Erica.” Stiles says, glaring.

“I’m just gonna take this and go.” Erica smirks, grabbing the leftover pizza from the fridge. “You two have fun.” 

They both ignore the “They’re totally about to kiss.” she squeals when she gets back to the living room.

“I guess everyone’s awake.” Stiles mumbles, taking a step towards Derek.

“Guess so.”

“We should join them.”

“Totally.” Derek nods.

“In like, five minutes.”

“What’re we gonna do for five minutes?” Derek asks, smirking.

Stiles rolls his eyes and then he’s closing the distance between them, their mouths meeting. Derek’s arms tighten around his waist and Stiles figures they’re gonna need a lot more than five minutes.

 

Stiles doesn’t need werewolf senses to hear the “Finally.” Scott cheers from the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
